Dwarf Planet Power!
by Ruka - - x
Summary: Setsuna's birthday holds many surprises, no matter how unpleasant. She is confronted by her friends about how Pluto isn't what it used to be: a true planet.


**Disclaimer: **It never fails how much I don't own Sailor Moon or anything about it; I just like writing about it and sometimes torturing its characters.

**A/N: **This is a one-chapter story, an it was written perhaps two years ago, when everyone discovered that Pluto was considered a Dwarf Planet. I felt so bad for poor Setsuna, I just had to write a fanfic about it. You'll feel sorry for her as well.

* * *

"Bye, Setsuna!"

"Happy birthday!"

It was October the twenty-ninth. A tall, dark woman was walking home, arms full of presents from her good friends. Her sleek, red dress clung around her sinuous form, the skirt very short. She smiled, wondering if the handsome Chiba Mamoru would like her in this outfit. It was very dark outside, a slight chill in the air. Her mood was rather frisky, but this would have to be suppressed, since she had arrived home.

Through the windows the abode looked dark... Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru must have went to bed early. She turned the key in the lock, slipping into her home and shutting the door. For some reason, Setsuna felt a bit of danger lurking in the small house, as if something was going to jump out at her at any given moment.

Well, nothing jumped out to scare her, but a lamp flickered on, the masculine Haruka sitting in a chair behind a newspaper. Narrowed eyes fixed upon her counterpart in the red dress, scrutinizing. Setsuna smiled nervously, placing the presents on a table. "Good evening, Haruka... why are you up so late?"

"Setsuna." Another voice came from the dark hallway, Michiru's form also appearing. "You cannot live here anymore."

"As you are no longer a Sailor Senshi." Haruka stood, cracking her knuckles. Setsuna felt like she would sink into the floor... she wasn't a Sailor Senshi?!

"I-I am!" she stammered, producing her Garnet Rod from midair, as she usually could. The two obviously weren't humored, and only moved in closer toward her. "Er... I'm the Guardian of Time, Sailor Pluto! You know that! We protect the Outer Solar System together!" She backed away from the duo as they continued closing her in.

"Not anymore," came another voice; Setsuna turned and screamed in surprise. Hotaru, the child who had trusted her for so long, now had her Silence Glaive pressed into Setsuna's chest. "You are now an invader of the Outer Solar System..."

"What?! Why?!" Claustrophobia set in. "I did nothing!"

"Didn't you watch the news?" the blonde asked ferociously, pointing an accusing finger. "Astronomers decided that Pluto is too small to be a real planet!"

"Therefore," Michiry said in a much more placid tone, though still menacing nonetheless, "you are no longer a senshi. No planet, no game."

"That isn't possible!" shrieked the dark woman, pushing between Haruka and Michiru and breaking for the door. Wrenching the door open to exit, she thought, _I have to get out of here! They've gone completely mad!_

"Not so fast!"

A rose pierced the ground in front of her, stopping the woman dead in her tracks. She turned and looked upward, only to find Tuxedo Kamen perched upon the roof over the entryway. "As any other invader of our Solar System, I will punish you!" He leapt down to attack her, but she was a step ahead. Pulling her henshin wand out, she shouted, "Pluto Planet Power, Make-Up!" She hoisted her wrist up into the air, but nothing happened. She tapped at it angrily. "Come on, you stupid..."

She tried once again, the volume of her voice escalated. "Pluto Planet Power, Make-Up!" Still, nothing; Meioh Setsuna remained. "PLUTO PLANET–"

"That won't work!" came shouts from the distance. The Inner Senshi, along with Sailor Moon, stood before her, poised to strike. "You are now a Dwarf Planet!"

Setsuna gazed at them with disbelief. She stared down at her henshin wand, frowning. It would be dumb, but it was worth a try. She held the wand weakly, and shouted in a strained voice, "Pluto Dwarf Planet Power, Make-Up!" Finally, her body transformed. Sailor Pluto soon graced their presence, and she grasped her Garnet Rod tightly.

"You aren't a part of out Solar System anymore!" Sailor Moon said firmly. "You shall be banished to a lower-class galaxy, where different Senshi to take you in."

"What? No way!" Her eyes began to flood with tears. Damn the astronomers! She wanted to stay in _her _Solar System! "Who will guard the Time Gate if I depart?"

"We've decided that Chibimoon will do it... she has such knowledge of the Gate from staying with you there," Mercury replied. Pluto watched in horror as tiny Chibimoon shifted to the front of the group, sporting a pink, small version of her Garnet Rod. The orb from Pluto's staff disappeared and reappeared onto Chibimoon's.

"Now that's just a worthless stick," Uranus teased, laughing at Setsuna's pitiful weapon.

"I believe it's time you left... or we will force you." Mars pointed her Flame Sniper at the woman, as Venus pulled her Love-Me Chain from nowhere. Makoto merely balled her fists, weapons enough as themselves.

"How did this happen?" Pluto sobbed, her knees feeling near to buckling. "I didn't want this... today is my birthday and I never asked for any of this!"

She fell to her knees, but no one took mercy. Tuxedo Kamen grabbed her from the ground, arms holding her fly her throat. "Get her, quick!" he bellowed to his companions.

The Love-Me Chain wound around her body and she screamed in terror. The Senshi piled upon her, Chibimoon tapping her tiara with her tiny Garnet Rod and receiving her powers. "Dead Scream!" she yelled; her own attack was fired onto her...

"NOOO!"

"Setsuna! Setsuna!"

The woman jerked awake. Hotaru's large, sullen eyes appeared before her. Haruka and Michiru were also there, watching her with puzzled expressions.

"A nightmare?" Hotaru asked, worried.

"Y-yeah..." Setsuna put a hand to her forehead, which was hot and sweaty.

"Will you be all right?" asked Michiru.

"Mhm... just a scary dream." She looked down, noting her red party dress. Decorations were scattered everywhere, and the remainder of the food lay on the table.

Haruka chuckled. "Think it was too much cake? We did have a crazy party."

The dark woman laughed and smiled... her friends would _never_ do that to her. "Yeah... I think I'm going to head to bed."

"Night, happy birthday," the others replied. Hotaru also skipped off to bed. Michiru and Haruka were cleaning up when the phone rang.

Haruka picked it up. "Hello?" A pause. "Oh, Odango Atama! How is–?" Her expression turned to confusion. "Pluto's not a _what_?"


End file.
